Awakening
by Angel's Rapture
Summary: Saya wakes up in her palace as a group comes to the kingdom searching for the creatures slayer that helped her this is... my second story so be nice. Rated T for violence.
1. Awakening to adventure

As the cocoon fell open the contents fell out. It was the queen of her village Saya Otinoshi. The in front of her was her faithful chevalier Haji. As he bent down he noticed that she looked very excited. He put a cloak over her cold shoulders as he did so she hugged him very tightly.

He picked her up very carefully and laid her on a futon just as carefully as he picked her up.

" Saya sleep until I wake you this afternoon. You need your rest for our long day today okay?" he asked softly. She nodded and laid down. When she woke hours later she felt like she was reborn. She got out of bed and to where she kept her clothes. She got dressed in a silk kimono and to the garden where she knew Haji would be.

As she came near she realized that he wasn't there. She turned around and ran right back towards the palace when she got back to guards were standing there.

" Princess what are you doing out here sir Haji is looking for you."one of the guards said with a smile on his face.

" Really I'm looking for him. Which way did he go?"

" To the garden my lady he said he would come back if you were not there." the other guard said eagerly.

" Very well then I shall stay here and wait for him." As soon as she leaned on the stone wall Haji came walking towards her. As he came closer he could make out the faces. One was Saya the second was Botan he was the first guard the third was Chokichi the second guard.

" There you are Saya. I've been looking for you, it is time for your treatment."Saya just followed behind Haji happily as they went in the palace entence.


	2. New freinds

Disclaimer: I own nothing

When the 'treatment' was over Saya and Haji took a walk through the village. Then Saya wanted to go for a walk in the woods. When Haji agreed she ran ahead of him a couple of miles ahead she ran straight into a chiropteran and a group of people trying to kill it.

" Stop it … you can't defeat it! You might die in the process !" Saya yelled and jump up grabbing the sword in Haji's hand and lunging at the monster in one swift move she destroyed the chiropteran. The group of people just stood there in awe. Saya walked towards Inuyasha and slapped him across his face. She hit him so hard that he flew to through the air and right into a tree.

" Why did you do that!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped up in an angry manner. Saya just folded her arms and through her head back.

" Huh... I'm so very sorry Saya is very upset about... her waking up. I hope you'll understand."

" It's alright Inuyasha is a little hot headed himself. Besides who are you?" saya instantly turned her head and ran toward and shook his hand.

" I'm princess Saya Otinoshi and you are?"

"PRINCESS!'" Everyone said in unison.

" Wait if your a princess then why are here in the woods, where is your palace?" Inuyasha said ignorantly.

" It's just a couple of miles north." After she said that she turned walked through the woods with Haji, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha,Songo,Shippo, and Karara.

When they got there Saya ran toward the guards then they raised their swords and spears.

" It is all right they are with me." Saya said as she walked passed them and as they put their weapons down they all followed.

When Saya and the others got to the palace the king himself walked out and asked where she had been. Saya told him everything except the parts about the chiropteran and throwing Inuyasha into that tree. As Saya walk up to two women guards they raised their weapons.

" It it alright their with me. But could you take the women to the sleeping courtiers please and take the men to their sleeping courtiers and when their done bring them to the dinning room, please? Come Haji I need you."

" If that is what you wish." he murmured as he walked behind her. They were going to see if she could get out of her dirty clothes.( she got them dirty when she was running ahead of Haji.)When she got into her clothes it was time to eat.


	3. Saya is kidnapped!

When dinner was it was night and Miroku was starting to get flirty and Songo and Haji would not have, so Haji thought it best to turn in for the night and that's exactly what happened.

Haji as usual sat outside her door and watched for any possible danger. That when he heard a scream from the inside room he ran into the room and saw a man holding Saya 's unconscious body his arms. Before he blinked he was gone.

"Saya was kidnapped"he said as he walked into Inuyaha and Miroku's room.

" What did you say. She was kidnapped? Do you know why?" Miroku asked as sat up in his bed.

"No all I know is that he had long black hair and he wear a white ape costume and there was a barrier around him and he was gone before I could even blink. He was a half breed." he said looking at Inuyasha but he hadn't noticed.

"there was something distinctive about his back... there was a spider's head on it." everyone looked and gave him there full attention they were all thinking the same thing... Nuroku.

**Mean While...**

when Saya woke up she was greeted by a child in a white kimono and he had snow white hair with light gray piecing eyes. He walked up to her and said:

" Hello princess Saya. I'm Hakudoshi."he said bowing gracefully at her. Saya just turned her head in disgust.

" Why am I here and what are you planning." she said angrily.

" It is not me who kidnapped you princess." she snorted as he said that.

" Oh then who did... huh was it your imaginary friend or was it— no it was me who kidnapped you princess."Saya snorted and looked at the half breed and looked out the large window.


	4. Saya is found!

**I OWN NOTHING!**

I know that it's been a long time since I've wrote but here I am.

Inuyasha and the others were running threw the woods following Kagome's six sense. Haji soon sense Saya and ran ahead. Then stopped. He walked through a large bush and right into a kingdom's open entrance. He heard yelling and ran towards it knowing it was Saya. He came to a door where the yelling was come from. He ran inside and attacked the first demon he saw weather he was bad or good. The demon sadly was a shikigami, dratful thing that only people and demons involve themselves with. The peace of paper that was all that was left of the creature fell to the ground.

Behind Haji was Saya watching in awe at her chevalier. He scooped her up in his arms and leaped out of an open window.

Haji and Saya met back with the waiting group and made there way back to the village in time for a festival in Saya's honor.


End file.
